


Just My Type

by mezzosesu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosesu/pseuds/mezzosesu
Summary: Toriel finally confronts her crush





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry for Femslash February, Day 17: "Flirting with strangers" with one of my favorite fem ships!

Toriel hummed lightly to herself as she delicately closed the front door behind her, tucking her shopping bag under her arm as she locked up and headed for the market.

She had made sure that everything was in place before she left, right? If she remembered correctly, the living room was pristine, with not a book or toy out of place, her pie was sitting neatly on the kitchen counter top, and Frisk was tucked into bed, stuffed animal in their arms and phone underneath their pillow just in case they woke up while she was out. She didn’t plan on being out too long, but just in case it was better to be safe than sorry.

It probably would’ve been the more responsible choice if she had just waited until Frisk woke up to leave but...well, she didn’t want to Frisk to have to witness her terrible flirting technique with the shopkeeper. Speaking of--

“Heya!”

Toriel turned towards the counter as she entered the store, waving shyly at the bunny monster at the counter. She hurried into the aisles, praying that her fur wasn’t too red from blushing.

It had all happened one day when she was out shopping for the week. She struggled her way up to the cashier with all of her groceries, only to stop and stare at the beautiful creature in front of her. Her voice was like silk, southern accent gracing Toriel’s ears like a fine summer day, and she was as cute as a button with her floppy bunny ears, lilac fur, and --ahem-- ample chest area.

Toriel ended up leaving a larger tip in the jar than usual when she left, and after a few times of practically drooling over the cashier, she finally admitted to herself that she _might_ have been a little smitten.

She thought the entire thing was silly at first; she was much much too old to have a crush like a schoolgirl, and on top of that the cashier was a woman! It was possible that she might’ve been into both men and women, but why was she just figuring that out now and not years ago??

After allowing herself a moment to think and come to terms with herself, Toriel realized that, so what if she was older? She deserved just as much love as anyone else, and if moving on from Asgore meant exploring her sexuality on the other side, then why not?

She just had to hope that the cashier felt the same, which is why she was headed to the store to execute her foolproof plan to show her interest. Toriel might have been out of the dating game for a _long_ while, but she knew one thing that remained a constant was a good old pun, and if she recalled correctly the key to her success was in the greeting card aisle.

She made her way into that aisle, standing in front of the slim choices in the Valentine’s Day section. The magical day for love had passed by a few days ago, but usually the stores left out their merchandise at a discount afterward, which is what Toriel was banking on since she couldn’t come in the day of.

After staring the rows upon rows of silly, romantic, and plain crude greeting cards, she finally found the card she wanted on the bottom shelf. Her back grumbled from the exertion as she bent low to retrieve the card, happiness at finding the one she wanted fading into distress when she realized that there were no more matching envelopes for the card. Usually she could substitute other envelopes when she found the perfect card without its envelope, but this one was larger than usual, and she knew that none of the others would work. She guessed that she should just...bring it to the counter as is?

Toriel took the card with her as she thought about what to do with it,  finding the rest of the items she needed with relative ease, and then heading for the checkout counter. She steeled her nerves as her eyes caught the cashiers, telling herself to smile normally--no not too wide, not too big, you don’t want to show her how obsessed you are with her!!-- as she put her basket on the counter.

“Long time no see, stranger,” The cashier drawled, taking Toriel’s bag and placing it in the bagging area. “Find everythin’ okay?”

“Y-yes, oh yes I found everything as usual, thank you!” Toriel stuttered, wringing her hands behind her back. _Cut it out Toriel, you’re an old woman, not a teenager!_ She thought to herself.

The cashier didn’t seem to notice Toriel’s inner struggle as she chatted in an amicable manner, talking about her son (who was eight and just so talented and Toriel should definitely bring her own child around for a playdate one day), the good weather (that she would finally get able to enjoy when she got her lunch break soon), and other odds and ends as she scanned and bagged Toriel’s items. Toriel found herself quickly relaxing into the easy-going pace of the conversation, warmth welling up in her SOUL as thought about how _nice_ it was to have someone to talk to again.

With her getting so caught up in her fuzzy feelings, it was almost enough to forget about her dormant flirting strategy at the bottom of the basket. Almost.

“Oh, what’s that there?” the cashier asked, pointing at Toriel’s chest. Toriel looked down in confusion, eyes widening in realization as she pulled her arm back to look at the card she stashed away. “You buyin’ it? It’s a little late for Valentine’s day, don’t you think?” She laughed.

Toriel chuckled nervously with her, face blushing bright red. “Ahh...well…”

“Oh, I get it. I bet you brought that up for little ol’ me, didn’t you?” She teased.

“No no, definitely not, there’s no way that an old lady like me could try to flirt with such a beautiful woman such as yourself.” Toriel, please cease and desist. “I couldn’t possibly find you so attractive that I keep coming back every week to talk to you.” Toriel, why must you be like this? “And there’s absolutely no chance that I picked out a perfect card just to buy in hopes of you seeing and liking it, no possible chances of that.”

Toriel stared in horror at the cashier, whose lighthearted expression became more and more serious as Toriel got further into her confession. She groaned, covering her face with her hands as the embarrassment hit her fully. There was no way that this lovely cashier was going to want Toriel coming back after this; she’d have to find a new store to go to, and somehow she’d have to explain to Frisk why they couldn’t go here anymore. It would be hard trying to find a new market with fresh produce like this one, and especially one with such a large selection of monster food items. She should’ve thought about all of this before she went opening her mouth--

“Hey, gimme that card there,” The cashier said suddenly.

“O-oh, okay,” Toriel stammered, passing over the card to the cashier with shaky hands. She watched with bated breath as the other stared at the cheery, cartoon typewriter image on the cover, complete with the words ‘YOU ARE JUST MY TYPE!’ underneath it. It was childish, now that she thought about it; she should’ve picked something more age-appropriate if she was going to do this. “I’m sorry, I’ll just pay and leave.”  

The cashier reached out, laying a hand on her upper arm softly. “Hey wait, where do you think you’re going?”

“I--”

“What’s your name again?”

“It’s Toriel?”

The cashier nodded, pocketing the card in her apron and passing Toriel her bags. “My name is Donna, pleased to meet you, Toriel. I see you didn’t buy any cold items today, and I get a break in half a hour. If you happen to be around when I get off, maybe we can get to know each other better.”

“I, okay, yeah sure!” Toriel agreed instantly. “I’ll just go wait around and wander the marketplace for a bit.”

“Sounds good. See you soon, Tori,” Donna winked, waving Toriel out of the store.

Toriel got about five steps in before she broke off into a light jog, her gut feeling like she was going to be sick and like she had a thousand butterflies kicking up a storm in there. She didn’t care who saw her because she managed to land a date with the cute cashier--with Donna!

Oh dear, hopefully she didn’t embarrass herself...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
